


Hell Frozen Flowers

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Because there just isn't enough fluff for these two.





	

Tom stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep as Tord was heavily asleep next to him. His brain began to think of unwanted thoughts. Why was Tord dating him? Tom had nothing special about him, he wasn’t smart, or handsome, his body was damaged and broken as his mentality. He wasn’t funny, his personality was a piece of trash, he was a drunk loser. So why was Tord, the smartest, beautiful, and creative genius dating him? Tom hadn't realized he was crying when Tord squeezed his hand, turning over to his side to face Tom. Through the dark, the Norwegian could barely make out Tom’s facial features.

“You okay, Tomee Bear? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Tord asked worriedly, holding Tom closer to him. Tom was unable to contain his tears, clutching Tord tightly. 

“How can you be in love with me, Tord?” Tom asked softly after he calmed down, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Tord squeezed Tom harder, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Because I do.” Tord replied, resting his head on Tom’s shoulder. 

“But why? There’s nothing special about me.” 

“But there is, you don't see yourself through my eyes, Tom. You make my heart flutter whenever you make an awful pun or joke, you make my heart beat in my chest when you get excited about something, you make my eyes sparkle with love as you play the guitar so beautifully. Your flaws are you, and I love all of you. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t love them so dearly.” Tord stated, straddling himself on top of Tom, his hand roaming up and down his body. He kissed the Jehovah’s forehead, smothering him with kisses all over his face. He moved Tom’s shirt to the side to kiss and suck on his neck. “I love you, Tom, and I always will. There isn’t a thing that would change that, we’re the same yet different in a way that completes us. We were meant to be together, I was meant to be with you.” 

“I love you too, Tord.” Tom softly cried, his heart fluttering in his chest. Tord smiled, getting off of Tom to spoon him. He laced their hands together and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Now go the fuck back to sleep.” Tord mumbled and smiled as he heard Tom chuckle softly.


End file.
